1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a security-feature-equipped on-vehicle device and a security-feature control method of an on-vehicle device that can suitably find applications in the field of vehicle audio/video devices (to be referred to as vehicle audio devices hereinafter) to be installed in vehicles.
2. Description of the Related Art
Known vehicle security systems are mostly provided to date as genuine installations of automobile manufacturers and single-functional addons having only a security-feature. In other words, vehicle audio devices equipped with security-features have not been marketed so far.
Known vehicle audio devices include those having a removable front panel that the vehicle driver can be freely taken out and carry with him or her when leaving the vehicle in order to enhance the security effect (refer to, e.g., Jpn. Pat. Appln. Laid-Open Publication No. 10-138850).